The Darkness Corrupts
by LoonyLovegood9909
Summary: Robin felt the Darkness, and he embraced it. It corrupted him, slowly and steadily. Robin's dark side was consuming him, now and forever. Also, I hate slash. It distracts people from the story, and corrupts their views of the characters. So, no slash.
1. Chapter 1

Robin made his way through the Tower. He could feel the eyes, and could feel the frowns.

So what if he had become a villian for a short time, twice.

Once as Red X.

Once as Slade's Apprentice.

They knew he was sorry, or at least they though he was. In reality though, the darkness was comforting and it was there, unlike his teammates, who could never understand. Even Raven, who he knew had looked at his mind, didn't know the depth. The darkness had.

_The Darkness..._ He thought, _Not a bad name._

He could feel the darkness surrounding him, engulfing him, pulling him into the deep abyss.

_And I accept that._

Someone rammed into him at top speed, jarring him from his thoughts.

"Friend Robin! Do you not hear the alarms?" She practically screamed.

It was then that he realized that there was an alarm blaring throughout the tower.

"Sorry Star. I was... distracted." He said, quietly.

Starfire's alien ears picked up on the quiet voice, and the same disappointed, worried look appeared behind her falsely cheery green eyes.

"Robin... Let's go!" She ran off, her feet barely touching the floor.

By the time they reached the control room, they others were already there.

Cyborg looked at them gravely, "It's Slade."

They all waited for a reaction. Somewhere inside him, Robin felt a small spark of hatred appear, but he quickly squashed it. Better for no emotions.

"So?" Robin said flatly.

"We were thinking, maybe, you should stay here." Cyborg continued slowly.

Something sparked again... Was that anger? He wasn't sure anymore. He said what first came to his mind.

"Alright."

"Alright?" They coroused.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. I'm gonna go to the training room or something." And he left, once again brooding in his own thoughts.

They all watched him go.

"Has anyone else noticed that Robin is acting like Raven?" BB asked.

Raven hit him with a dark energy fist for that.

* * *

Robin stood in the training room, pounding on a punching bag.

He didn't even notice.

Suddenly, the bag lay in multiple pieces on the ground, and he was walking back through the halls.

Robin's inner demons raged across his mind, soul, and face.

One side said that the Darkness was fine, that it cared for him.

The other was much quieter, and told him that his other side was wrong, that his friends cared more.

_What friends?_

His nicer side didn't have an answer to this.

He needed out.

Going to his room, he pulled out the box from his closet, and opened it.

Casual clothes from his old life. From the one as the Boy Wonder.

He found an old gray hoodie, some dirty jeans, a black shirt, and some nearly falling apart sneakers. He changed, removed his mask and coustume, and left, leaving his communicator behind.

No one even noticed him.

A dark glint appeared in his eye.

_Finally._

No one even saw.


	2. Chapter 2

Having taken his street motorcycle from an abandoned warehouse that he used, he drove through the town, and he remembered things.

Things he wished he could leave behind.

Memories of his lost eye. The one Slade had taken as proof that they weren't so different.

Memories of him placing his mask on the hole everyday, shielding it from his so-called friends.

They all thought it was to protect them from his identity.

From him.

He knew better.

He knew that it was to protect him from them.

He shook off the memories. Not now. For now he just needed to enjoy his time away from the damn tower, with its suffocating walls and long-dead memories.

His street identity was the one he cared about now.

The name that his old Gothamite friends knew.

And they were in _Gotham, _miles away.

He almost laughed at the abusurdity of it all.

* * *

**_Meanwhile:_**

The other Titans fought against Slade's robots, which there seemed to be an unending amount of.

One thought crossed all of their minds, almost like an invisible stream, passing from one brain to the next.

_Maybe we shouldn't have asked Robin to stay behind._

But they all knew that he had agreed and that was that.

They fought, trying to drive the images of the changed Robin from their minds, and as they did, Slade watched from his new hideout.

"The Titans are impressive, even without their leader," He said to himself, "These last few years must have been tough on them all. It has no doubt corrupted them from the inside."

His sinister laugh echoed through the large room.

* * *

**_Back with Robin:_**

Robin's mind wasn't even on the fight he was missing as he drove.

Ever since the loss of his eye, he just didn't care anymore. He avoided talking to the others, and never talked of his experience as a apprentice.

They would never find that he had enjoyed it.

The rush he got from stealing and attacking them.

He especially avoided things pertaining to Slade.

The empty socket mimicked his empty soul, only a rare thread of feeling passing through his veins.

Slade meant nothing.

* * *

**_The Broken Stool:_**

The Broken Stool was a bar. And a fairly good bar at that.

And everyone knew to avoid Dick Grayson when he came there.

He only came when he was in a bad mood.

Today, apparently, was a _really_ bad day.

The tall man entered the room, and the entire bar went silent.

The tattered gray hoodie did nothing to hide the well-toned muscles that bulged beneath them.

His once spiked black hair was now long, and held back in a ponytail, just like the indian warriors.

The warriors who knew how to kill.

The eye that wasn't hidden behind a dark black eyepatch was a icy cold blue, and people swore that sometimes it changed to a deep, blood red.

The bartender was quick to get him his drink, and the bar slowly returned to it's natural, if jumpy, state.

Jumpy enough that when Dick Grayson used his inhuman reflexes to crush a fly on the table, the whole room jumped.

He glared, and they quickly looked away.

Yes, when Dick Grayson was here, The Broken Stool was his domain.

The question was,

When would he leave?

* * *

_**Back at the Tower, Many Hours Later:**_

Robin raced through the Tower. He had been late making his way back, and had seen the Titans go past him as he walked from his warehouse.

After that, it was a frantic run to beat them there, and make it all seem normal.

The Titans opened the doors to the control room to find Robin searching the fridge for something that wasn't a furred monstrosity.

His face sweated, but his suit looked unnaturally clean and fresh.

They quickly dismissed the thought.

And to him, they looked like they had wasted their time.

Cyborg was okay, minus a few bumps, and both the girls had only a few cuts and bruises.

Beast Boy was the only one worse for wear, cradling his broken arm against his stomach.

And yet they talked about how many robots were destroyed, and how hard it had been.

He let a smirk cross his face. It would've been a lot faster had he been there.

No one noticed the small fly that had snuck its way into the tower. No one noticed the almost impossible-to-hear noises it made. Mechanical noises.

* * *

Far away, Slade watched Robin smirk at the adventure his friends had had.

He was becoming very dark indeed.

* * *

**So there's the first new chapters of this story. I just have to give creds to Lord Darkmoon and their whole 'Robin-missing-an-eye' thing. I did make it so it was Slade's fault though.**

**R&R and tell your friends!**


	3. Chapter 3

Robin craved for the freedom of the outdoors. The walls had started shrinking again, suffocating the life out of him.

_What life? _The harsh voice in his head snapped, _If you even have a soul, it's long dead._

He shook his head to free himself of the voice. He had a plan, and the only thing that voice was doing was distracting him.

He smiled bitterly. It had been awhile since he had a plan. Much less a decent one.

His plan was simple by his standards. Go out on solo patrol, and just vanish. He'd be back eventually.

It was all worked out. They wouldn't worry. He'd vanished before. Now his time had come to vanish again, this time by his own accord.

He hadn't even noticed Cyborg come in, so it startled him on some level when the large man spoke up.

"Your turn for solo patrol Robin," He said as cautiously as one could.

He was always cautious around Robin now, like he was some bomb, prepped to go off at a moment's notice.

"Okay." Robin answered flatly, walking straight past the half-man.

As he walked through the halls, Robin went through his mental checklist.

Room set to look like he had simply dissapeared? Check.

Recordings of him leaving in the middle of the night incinerated? Check.

Clothing box out next to motorcycle? Check.

"Why do I sense you planning something?" Came a monotone voice, breaking him from his mental concentration.

He looked at the demon girl, her dark eyes searching for his soul. He'd even planned _that._

"Just getting ready to go out for solo patrol, Raven. I'll be back soon." He lied through his teeth, brushing past the suspicious woman.

And then he was out.

* * *

Slade watched from his mechanical fly-bot.

He watched Robin stalk through the halls, obviously deep on thought.

And Slade knew of what.

He'd seen the boy leave with his box to a warehouse the night before.

Had watched him sit, planning, and then, he saw him leave.

Things were about to get a lot more interesting.

* * *

**_Later..._**

Robin stood in full street-wear, hiding in a dark alley.

"Only a few more things," He murmured to himself, tearing off his mask, and revealing his empty socket. He quickly placed the dark cloth eyepatch over the hole.

Now on to the final thing.

He imagined himself and Raven.

Imagined the strong thread that bound them.

In one quick mental slash of a knife, he broke the connection.

Dick Grayson strode proudly into the night.

* * *

**_The Tower:_**

Raven suddenly dropped her herbal tea, the cup shattering, and sank to the floor.

* * *

**I kind of got off topic for this chapter, but I needed him to get out. Send me your ideas, the next chapter will be better.**

**P.S. This story takes place _after_ 'Haunted' and the whole Trigon thing.**

**R, R, and tell a friend!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Raven!" Beastboy screamed as he heard the cup shatter, jumping over the couch, and catching Raven just before she connected with the floor.

Cyborg, having closely followed the changeling to their fallen teammate, also grabbed her as she landed.

"Rae? You all right?"

"Yes. I think I am." The demon girl said, shakily rising to her feet.

"Then what happened?"

She suddenly remembered, and sunk back into her teamates' arms, "Robin! It's Robin! I can't sense him anymore."

Beast Boy sent a confused look to Cyborg, "What?"

"We've shared something. Ever since Slade's chemicals messed with his head, and I tried to prove there was no one there."

"Couldn't he have, like, entered a dead zone or something?" The changeling asked, recieving a firm smack to the back of the head from Cyborg with his free hand.

"I wish. Only if one of us breaks the connection can I not feel him anymore. I didn't, so he must've," She gazed out the window, standing once again, "I just wish I knew why."

* * *

_**The Broken Stool**_

For once, Dick Grayson seemed to be in a good mood when he entered the bar. It became even better for him when a newbie at the bar decided to challenge him to a drinking contest.

Thirty shots later, the man slumped forward onto the table, and Dick looked around, not even slightly drunk.

No one was really sure if the man was really old enough to drink, but he looked old enough, and those who wondered took one look at the man's muscles, and scampered off.

He looked straight at the bartender, who faltered under his cold glare.

"What are you waiting for? Clear this bum off my bar and take the damn shot glasses!"

The man was quick to heed his words, squashing the little voice which told him to tell Grayson to pay.

The cruel eye glared at him, as though he had heard the man's thoughts.

"Don't forget that when I'm here, this area practically belongs to me."

"Yes ." The man scampered off.

"It belongs to Dick Grayson." He whispered to himself.

Only him and the small fly on the wall heard him.

* * *

_****__Slade's Hideout_

Slade watched the man with interest.

"Dark and brooding with a mean streak to scare off any particular threat. This Robin is indecisively the one I wanted years ago." He said, turning away, "Computer, find me any infromation on a Richard Grayson pertaining to any cities that had a male Robin."

The computer wound facts on the large screen in front of him. His eye widened. _Gotham._

"I think it's time I visited this bar. Let's see what I can do up close."

He vanished into a room, changed, and vanished into the dark.

* * *

**_Back at the Broken Stool_**

Dick crushed the fly on the wall near him, failing to notice the mechanical pieces that slid off the wall as another man entered.

This one was older, and wore his graying hair in spikes. He wore a gray eyepatch over one of his eye, and an old outfit.

The man ended up at Dick's table.

"You Dick Grayson?" He said.

His voice sounded familiar, but Dick couldn't place it. It was to gravelly.

"Who wants to know?"

"A man who wants to challenge him to a drinking contest," Came the cool response.

"Then yes." He said smoothly. Another contest. This was too good.

The bartender brought over the first shots, and the contest began.

* * *

**A little odd, I know, and I made my own version of Slade, but I needed him to look like that.**

**R&R.**

**Bye. Update coming soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

_****_

_**Going onto another character in this story! I lost my USB which had all my stories on it! NOOOOOO!**_

_**I do not own Teen Titans...Obviously.**_

* * *

Dick glared across the table to the old man, hitting him with a glare that most men would fear.

They had come to a stand still. Neither was passing-out drunk, or even very drunk at all, and they had run out of time.

"Want to give up boy?"

Dick stood, "It's over you dumbshit. The bar's fucking closing."

The man matched his pace, "Willing to lose tommorrow?"

"Fuck you man." He got on his motorcycle, "I'll face you again, just to see your fucking ass lose. Who the hell are you anyway?"

"The name's Wilson." And he vanished into the night.

_So it begins._

Dick shrugged to himself, swearing quietly, and took off.

* * *

**_At the Tower: _**

Raven stared out the window before turning back to the group.

Something dark flashed deep in her dead eyes.

"I'm going out."

She almost smiled. It sounded so domestic.

"Rae, you know we shouldn't leave," Cyborg made a motion to stand.

"I know what I'm doing. I'll be fine."

And she left, heading for the one place in the city she knew she could go for information.

* * *

**_Coast Haven:_**

For such a name, Coast Haven reeked of crime.

The one particular stentch that she was looking for sat in the far corner, downing almost three shot glasses in a matter of seconds.

"Jason Todd."

He didn't flinch, "Rachel Roth."

"How do you know that name?" Her eyes narrowed.

"I have my ways. What do you want? Your prick of a boyfriend in trouble?"

"He's not a prick and he's not my boyfriend!"

A bowl shattered across the room. Jason simply smirked at her.

"You have half a minute to explain."

"He's vanished."

The tall man's smirk flashed into a grin, "So _that's _who he is."

"What?"

He stood, smiling.

"You can't leave."

"Watch me."

He was gone.

_I hate it when he does that._


End file.
